User blog:Olo72/Observations of my island
Observations of my island My garden formally exists since 1996, its history is expanded comparing it with the great gardens of Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, like the one owned by Mr. Perez Galdós, with a centenary cyca that lasts until our days, if you emphasize the cells of your trunk you can observe in its separation how much it has grown, if it has been a rainy and dry year, although doing studies like this can lead to erroneous ideas, also with the baggage that is not reliable, when you receive in this case irrigation drip. Another example is the Aracauria Collumnaris, which is located at the entrance of the Guanarteme Museum in the aforementioned city, it is with almost certainty, the highest tree of Gran Canaria in my opinion, I believe that Pilacones pine exceeded it, but we all know what happened to it ..., as I observed in my garden, the Aracaurias are characterized by the stepped shape of their floors, when they are separated, the better the year in rainfall, and vice versa. but this example is not worth it, since this, although it is more than 140 years old, has turf at its base, also, by eye observations, if it had suffered a break, since the old Araucarias tends to break and alter its growth . Another case that can be used is when I found myself in the countryside with Canarian pines over 50 years old, cut down after the fire in September of last year, but I could not take a photo of their rings, since these would have served study a bit the climate of the area, because of that I have knowledge in situ and a book that speaks only of the subject, besides being cold winters and warm summers can be observed clearly, because if you study a tree coast, its rings would be invaluable for the stability of the temperatures typical of a subtropical zone In the case that a long-lived Drago with a dendrometer was studied, we would find ourselves with an unpleasant surprise, since the tree would bleed abundantly and its heartwood being fibrous, would not have rings, as it happens with the palms. Or, Dracaena Tamariensis, As Dracaena Draco would be useless, it would not be useful to count their ramifications, since these usually indicate the age of the specimen with a certain precision. As a curiosity, the largest Canarian palm tree that I know is the palm tree of Paquesito, located in the municipality of Ingenio I leave measurements 2005-03-06 33 m Marquez Laser with the breast method (for example Nikon Forestry 550 laser ranger) 2015-02-08 ~ 45 m OLE Measurement taken from information sign near tree, in which the exact measurement method is not elaborated. That each measurement can be done with a different precision. This tree was planted in 1842, which makes it exactly 176 years old (OLE, Apr 21, 2015). I really believe that it is more than 500 years old. I also leave the assessment of the copy I photographed by a town hall technician. Hi, I'm a GC Cabildo technician and I think that its morphology is from the Canarian palm (Phoenix canariensis), although it is very variable even from male to female. In Gran Canaria of the 80000 palm trees in the wild that there is on the island, there is only something more than 1000 Phoenix dactylifera. It is very probable that there are many of the other 79000 that are hybridized and that have a suspicious morphology, but until a genetic analysis is done and that does not have a date appearance (shoots at the base or branches, shorter, stiff leaves and bluish or grayish, spines of the rachis rounded and shorter and larger seeds) can be considered as Canary. On the other hand, the exact height is 33 m., Measured with topography tachometer. The highest one is in Tenoya with 36 mt. And in terms of age, it can be estimated that a palm tree grows 1 m every 7 years at an early age, over time this growth is slower, inversely exponential, depending on the favorable conditions or not of its location, so Palm tree when less than 200 years old. Soon I will post photos of singular specimens of both palms and singular trees, a greeting. Category:Blog posts